La vie sans lui
by GuduFedefics
Summary: Le soir du 31 octobre 1979, James Potter part en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Il n'en reviendra jamais. Alors que tous le considèrent mort, seule Lily continue à espérer son retour. A ses côtés, Sirius veille ... OS


**Disclaimer**** : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à _JK Rowling_.

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du concours "_Donne-moi une histoire ..._" lancé par _QueenofDarkness_ et _Marelie_86.

Le cadre de l'histoire qui m'a été attribuée était :

**Titre : **La vie sans lui

**Genre :** Romance

**Personnages :** Sirius/Lily

**Lieu : **Dans le manoir des Potter

**Époque :** Après Poudlard, Lily et Sirius ont 25ans

**Une phrase tirée de la fic :**

_« Lily regardait au loin, lorsque Sirius la pris dans ses bras._

_« C'est dur sans lui, dit-elle._

_- Je sais. »_

****

Pour information : Les dates ne sont pas simplement là pour faire joli ;)

Merci à la géniale **Ayame/Jukava** qui m'a bêta-readée en un temps record !

****

Comme à mon habitude, cet OS a été écrit en musique, inspirant de ce fait l'ambiance du texte. Pour celles et ceux qui désirent une petite "mise en condition sonore", je vous conseille :

- _Concerto pour piano n°5 de Beethoven en mi bémol majeur Op.73 - "Concerto Empereur" 2ème mouvement : Adagio un poco moto_

- _Glitter in the air_, de Pink

- _Broken-Hearted Girl_, de Beyonce (no comment)

- _Run_ _(Live at Union Chapel)_,de Snow Patrol (sur les conseils avisés d'_Aya_)

- _In Noctem - BO Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé _

****

**La vie sans lui**

_L'effervescence régnait dans le hall d'entrée à l'imminence du départ. Depuis le début de la journée, l'agitation et les dernières mises au point stratégiques rythmaient les heures. Vérification du matériel, liste des cibles à capturer, cartes du comté ... Tous attendaient ce moment après des semaines de confinement et d'inaction. James, enveloppé dans sa cape, s'avança vers la porte à la suite de Remus, Sirius, Franck et Alice Londubat. Les yeux rieurs, il savourait par avance le combat auquel tous allaient se livrer, comme si le danger n'avait aucune prise sur lui. Au moment de franchir le seuil de la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois, et faisant passer son balai d'une main à l'autre avec désinvolture, lui envoya un clin d'œil à la dérobade._

- A ce soir, mon Amour, souffla-t-il.

Le temps d'un battement de cils, d'un sourire perdu, la porte s'était refermée sur lui.

****

31 octobre 1981 –

Le soleil d'automne déclinait lentement au loin, teintant de rose et d'or la campagne qui s'étendait aux pieds de la demeure. Tel un linceul coloré, la lande calme et mélancolique enveloppait de sa tranquillité les âmes fragiles de ce lieu ténébreux.

Lily s'agenouilla devant la stèle et posa une main sur le granit froid. Ses yeux verts détaillèrent la pierre dont elle connaissait chaque parcelle, chaque grain, chaque aspérité. Des jours durant, elle avait imbibé de ses larmes et assourdi de ses plaintes ce morceau de minéral sans vie.

Aujourd'hui, ses larmes ne coulaient plus. Elle n'en avait plus à verser. Seul demeurait un vide en elle, un trou douloureux à la place du cœur. Plus rien ne l'animait depuis déjà bien longtemps, et souvent elle se demandait si le baiser du Détraqueur aurait eu un effet plus dévastateur sur son âme.

Une bourrasque de vent fit tourbillonner les feuilles mortes autour d'elle et emmêla ses cheveux. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et du bout des doigts, caressa les sillons nets de l'épitaphe gravée dans la roche.(1)

_Petit est ce tombeau, mais au ciel va sa gloire.  
James Potter  
27 mars 1960 - 31 octobre 1979_

Elle laissa échapper un soupir et s'allongea doucement sur la dalle, comme si son contact froid pouvait la rapprocher un peu plus du corps absent qu'elle aurait voulu étreindre.

- Tu me l'as juré, James ... murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Depuis deux ans, pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne vienne s'étendre là, à la recherche d'une présence, d'une réponse, d'un réconfort. Jamais ce tombeau vide ne lui avait apporté le moindre apaisement. Tel un spectre marchant à ses côtés, le sourire de James la hantait. Fantôme de son bonheur passé.

Elle sentit le regard de Sirius sur elle et se redressa doucement. Le jeune homme déposa un châle sur ses épaules.

- Viens Lily, tu vas attraper froid.

Docilement, elle se releva et se lova contre le torse réconfortant de son ami.

- Cela fait deux ans aujourd'hui, dit-elle.  
- Je sais, répondit-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Il faut que tu avances Lily ... Tu ne peux pas rester ainsi à l'attendre. C'est un espoir fou et vain ...  
- Arrête, Sirius.  
- Je ne supporte plus de te voir dépérir ! Il faut que tu fasses ton deuil et que tu acceptes l'évidence. James est mort, Lily ! Il ne reviendra pas ...  
- Tais-toi ! hurla-t-elle en se dégageant vivement de Sirius. Je t'interdis de dire que James est mort, tu m'entends ? Il est vivant et il reviendra ! Il me l'a juré ...  
- Lily ... soupira-t-il en essayant de lui prendre la main.  
- Ne me touche pas !

Elle lança un regard noir au jeune homme et s'enfuit en courant vers le manoir.

Parvenue à l'étage, Lily claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière elle et s'effondra sur le fauteuil face à la fenêtre. Une immense lassitude s'empara d'elle. L'attente devenait insupportable. Insurmontable. Les mois, puis les années n'avaient pas estompé la douleur de l'absence. James lui manquait cruellement. Douloureusement. Un vide s'était formé dans sa poitrine, et lui faisait mal à en hurler. Depuis ce soir où il était parti, elle n'était plus rien. Une coquille vide, sans vie, sans désir, sans but ni envie. Une part d'elle était morte. Seul subsistait ce mal-être et ce manque qui la retenaient enchainée à un souvenir. Le besoin permanent de l'entendre, de le voir, de le sentir contre elle. Sa peau, ses lèvres, sa chaleur ... Tout son être hurlait qu'on lui rendre son autre moitié, la laissant errer dans des limbes opaques.

- Où es-tu James ? murmura-t-elle.

Son regard se perdit par delà les croisillons de la fenêtre, tandis que dehors, l'obscurité s'étendait lentement sur la lande balayée par le vent.

_- Pourquoi ont-ils besoin que tu les accompagnes, James ? demanda-t-elle, peinant à masquer son appréhension. Ils sont suffisamment nombreux pour cette mission, et Dearborn et Maugrey sont déjà affectés à la filature ...  
- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, Lily. Sirius et moi ne ferons pas partie de l'attaque.  
- Alors, n'y vas pas ! s'écria-t-elle.  
- Voyons Lily, on ne risque rien. Nous serons simplement présents par mesure de précaution et nous n'interviendrons que si les choses tournent mal. Tu imagines bien qu'avec un Auror et six membres de l'Ordre, Dolohov et Lestrange ne représenteront pas l'ombre d'une menace pour nous.  
- J'aimerais en être aussi sûre que toi...  
- Ecoute, on les surveille, on les file, quand ils s'y attendent le moins on leur tombe dessus et on les emmène directement à Azkaban ! Et en moins de temps qu'il ne t'en faudra pour me préparer une bonne tasse de thé, je serai dans tes bras.  
- Tu me le promets ?  
- Sur ce que j'ai de plus cher._

Elle esquissa un léger sourire avant que James ne plaque tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Sur ce que j'ai de plus cher, je te jure que ce soir tu seras dans mes bras et que je te ferai l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter ... murmura-t-il à son oreille.

James l'étreignit une dernière fois, et la voix de Sirius les rappela à l'ordre sans délicatesse. Puis, il enfila sa cape et saisi son balai. Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna et lui adressa un clin d'œil charmeur.

- A ce soir, mon Amour.

La porte s'était refermée sur lui et elle ne l'avait jamais revu.

Elle se remémorait ses derniers instants partagés avec James inlassablement depuis, et chaque fois la peine était plus vive. Le sentiment qu'elle aurait pu éviter ce qui s'était passé la rongeait. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été plus insistante ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas su trouver d'arguments plus convainquant ? Elle aurait dû user de tous les moyens pour l'empêcher de passer cette porte. Il serait aujourd'hui près d'elle, et non perdu quelque part dans la nature.

Déjà certains détails commençaient à s'effacer de sa mémoire. Une intonation de sa voix, un trait de son visage, une mimique ... Elle tendit le bras et ouvrit un coffret en bois dont elle sortit une écharpe rouge et or. Ultime vestige de James conservant encore un peu de son odeur. Elle y enfouit son visage pour emplir ses poumons et son esprit du parfum à peine perceptible. Un vague sensation, l'impression fugace de sa présence, c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait. Le temps faisait son œuvre inexorablement, et bientôt il ne lui resterait plus rien de James que quelques photos jaunies et de vagues souvenirs pour l'aider à supporter l'attente son retour. Que lui dirait-elle quand il rentrerait ? Elle retournait inlassablement la question dans son esprit. Elle avait tant besoin de le sentir et de le toucher qu'elle se jetterait surement sur lui et le couvrirait de baisers. Elle lui en voudrait aussi. Elle le haïrait et lui ferait payer de l'avoir laissée seule, si longtemps sans nouvelle. De l'avoir plongée dans un tel abîme. Puis, elle l'enchainerait à elle afin d'être sure que plus jamais il ne s'éloignerait d'elle et n'irait courir de danger.

Elle réprima un soupir et reposa l'écharpe dans son écrin de bois. Elle ne voulait pas que les dernières fragrances s'estompent sans qu'elle n'ait pu s'en imprégner jusqu'à la lie. Lentement, elle se releva et s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre pour regarder la lune disparaître derrière les nuages. Elle n'aurait pu compter les heures qu'elle avait passé à cette place, scrutant le ciel dans l'espoir de voir apparaître un hibou qui lui apporterait enfin un mot, une nouvelle ou un signe qu'il ne l'avait pas oubliée.

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, le plancher grinça doucement. Lily regardait au loin, lorsque Sirius la prit dans ses bras.

- C'est dur sans lui, dit-elle.  
- Je sais.(2)

Ils contemplèrent en silence le parc endormi où la stèle se découpait sur l'herbe noire, comme pour leur interdire d'oublier. Brulure vive et permanente dans leurs esprits, ne leur laissant pas la moindre opportunité de se délester de leur fardeau. Même aux heures les plus reculées, où la réalité aurait dû se noyer dans les songes, souvenirs et culpabilité mêlés les torturaient.

Sirius, sans un mot, souleva son amie et la porta jusqu'à son lit.

- Bonne nuit, Lily, dit-il la couvant d'un regard protecteur tandis qu'il remontait les couvertures sur elle.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle le retint par le poignet.

- Sirius ... Reste s'il te plait.

Il hésita un instant, puis s'allongea près d'elle. Lily posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et il glissa les doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse de la jeune femme en une caresse tendre.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ... de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, souffla Sirius.  
- Ce n'est rien. Tu verras quand il reviendra que j'avais raison de ne pas perdre espoir ... Dormons, tu veux bien ?

Il resserra un peu plus l'étreinte de ses bras, plaquant Lily contre lui pour étouffer la bouffée de tristesse qui lui mordait la poitrine, et déposa un léger baiser son front. Il se trouvait cruel de la laisser croire, mais il n'avait pas le courage de se battre contre elle. Pas ce soir.

- D'accord ...

Sirius tenta de trouver le sommeil, se laissant bercer par les battements de cœur réguliers de son amie, mais ses pensées volaient en tous sens dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Telle une ronde furieuse et démoniaque, elles l'emportaient dans des abysses noirs et désespérés. Le jour, il arrivait à ne pas y penser, à se montrer fort, mais la nuit, ses cauchemars le torturaient et le laissaient seuls face à une vérité qui l'accablait : il n'avait pas su sauver James.

Il avait eu beau se remémorer tous les évènements de cette soirée deux ans plus tôt, chercher toutes les raisons qui pouvaient expliquer ce qu'il était passé, il n'arrivait pas se disculper. Sa conscience, chape de plomb et juge intransigeant, lui refusait la paix à laquelle il aspirait. Il aurait dû voir ce qui était arrivé à James, il aurait dû empêcher le sortilège, il aurait dû le rattraper lors de sa chute. Il était son meilleur ami, c'était son devoir. Remus lui avait répété comme un mantra qu'il n'aurait pu prévenir l'inévitable, que le désordre de la bataille et les sorts fusant de toutes parts ne permettaient pas de surveiller les autres, que personne ne pouvait être certain de ce qu'il était advenu de James ... Sirius n'était jamais parvenu à s'en convaincre totalement. Il savait que derrière ses paroles, Remus non plus n'y croyait pas vraiment. Les silences et les yeux tristes de Lunard étaient bien trop éloquents. Comment aurait réagit James à leur place ? Qu'aurait-il dit de les voir ainsi ? Il aurait surement ri de leur contrition. Mais ça non plus, il n'en était plus très sûr.

Cette mission semblait pourtant si facile et si bien préparée. Ils n'avaient laissé de place à aucun imprévu. Le croyaient-ils toutefois, lorsqu'ils enfourchèrent leurs balais ce soir d'octobre 1979. Dans le ciel du Kent, au dessus de Rochester, ce n'étaient pas deux Mangemorts, mais neuf, qu'ils avaient rencontré. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réaliser leur erreur, le piège des apôtres du mage noir s'était refermé sur eux. Tout n'avait alors été plus que chaos. Un balai macabre de cris, de capes claquant au vent et de sorts croisés. Une course effrénée pour leur survie. Lorsqu'ils avaient rejoint le manoir des Potter, James manquait à l'appel. Les heures suivantes avaient alors vu s'amenuiser leur espoir de le voir revenir.

Ils l'avaient cherché des jours entiers. Survolant le comté et les côtes sans relâche, passant au crible chaque village, chaque prairie, chaque forêt, à la recherche de son corps, de son balai, d'un vêtement, d'une trace ... mais James s'était évanoui. L'espoir de Lily avait décuplé à mesure que leurs fouilles se révélaient infructueuses. _"Je le croirai mort quand vous me rapporterez son corps"_ avait-elle déclaré. Sirius y avait cru également. Il s'y était accroché le plus longtemps possible, mais les mois avaient filé, égrenant leurs lots de désillusions. Pas le moindre signe, pas le moindre mot pour les rassurer. S'il avait été capturé, il n'y avait plus rien à espérer, et s'il s'était caché quelque part, il les aurait prévenus. Alors Sirius avait entamé le deuil de son ami, de son frère, en silence, soutenant une Lily qui refusait plus que jamais la douloureuse évidence. L'espoir de la jeune femme s'était mué en certitude, l'enfermant jour après jour dans une attente autarcique.

Il l'observait, impuissant, depuis deux ans sombrer dans un puits d'illusions que nourrissait sa seule imagination : Promesses d'une vie qu'elle avait seulement pu entrevoir et qu'on lui avait arrachée. Il ne reconnaissait plus en elle la Lily qu'il avait toujours connu. La fière Gryffondor, réfléchie et sage, n'était plus qu'une chimère, un reflet fané.

Sirius savoura l'odeur rassurante et familière de la jeune endormie aux creux de ses bras. Celle qui désormais était ce qu'il avait de plus cher, et qu'il devait protéger des ténèbres et de la douleur qui la dévoraient.

****

L'hiver vint doucement, recouvrant de son linceul le manoir et ses occupants. Après lui, un autre. Les saisons défilèrent sous leurs yeux. Comme dans un songe éveillé, ils les regardaient passer avec lenteur, sans pour autant qu'ils ne les voient. Perdus entre deux mondes, ni présents ni absents. Litanie des jours qui passent, monotones et sans plaisir.

Les amis qui avaient entouré Lily après la disparition de James, qui l'avaient choyée, réchauffée, s'étaient faits moins présents. Puis rares. Las de voir son apitoiement, ne comprenant pas son mal, ils en étaient retournés à leur quotidien, loin des souvenirs pesants qui emplissaient la demeure des Potter. Ils fuyaient le désespoir dont elle avait fait sa marque, et l'aura de tristesse qui émanait d'elle, comme s'ils étaient contagieux. Remus avait cédé à son tour à l'appel d'horizons moins accablants, où les yeux de Lily ne lui rappelleraient pas à chaque instant sa propre culpabilité.

Seul Sirius demeurait. Inexorablement et patiemment, il pansait les plaies attendant le jour où ils seraient enfin libérés. Lui seul acceptait de supporter le poids de leurs douleurs conjuguées et de soutenir la détresse dans le regard las de son amie.

Leurs larmes et leurs silences partagés avaient cimenté leur amitié. L'amitié s'était teintée d'intimité, de complicité et d'une affection voilée. Légère et douce, mesurée et pudique, mais aussi vitale que l'air. Sirius et Lily partageaient leurs émotions, se comprenaient d'un regard ou d'un sourire, trouvant ainsi la force d'affronter chacun leurs propres démons.

Etre ensembles était leur seule source d'apaisement, se suffisant à eux-mêmes et s'enfermant dans un cocon qui les protégeait d'un monde dont ils ne voulaient plus. Loin des regards de connivences, de pitié et des jugements que leur fierté n'aurait su tolérer. Loin de cette communauté qui ne comprenait pas ce qui les liait et dont la morale réprouvait leur mode vie incorrect. Compagnon fidèle et discret, les mois puis les années passées auprès de Lily avaient appris à Sirius la retenue et la mesure. Il était devenu adulte par la force des choses, balayant les derniers lambeaux de son insouciance. Il s'était lui-même enchainé à Lily, s'accrochant à elle comme à un radeau alors qu'à tout moment il risquait de se noyer. Du moins, il s'en était convaincu. Elle s'accrochait à lui désespérément, ultime point lumineux dans l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Le seul capable de lui faire lever les yeux, de lui faire entrevoir à nouveau, l'espace d'un instant, des lendemains plus radieux.

Il lui avait fallu du temps, mais Lily avait recommencé à sourire. Doucement, comme un bourgeon qui se déploie après le froid de l'hiver, Lily renaissait. C'était à pas ténus et à peine perceptible, mais Sirius le voyait. Parfois il parvenait, le temps d'une soirée, d'un diner, d'une promenade, à faire briller un éclat de joie dans son regard triste. Alors, il se disait que ses efforts n'étaient pas vains et qu'un jour il retrouverait la jeune femme qu'il avait connu.

****

30 octobre 1984 -

Assise au bord de sa fenêtre, elle observait une nouvelle journée se terminer lentement. Le jardin se nimbait d'obscurité étendant ses ombres inquiétantes. Une nouvelle année de patience s'apprêtait à tirer sa révérence. Peut-être celle qui s'annonçait serait plus éclairée ? Elle n'y croyait plus vraiment, et n'essayait pas plus de s'en convaincre. Son fatalisme avait un goût amer et ennuyeux. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais une page se tournait et la lassitude avait eu gain de cause. James avait filé sans un mot pour elle, et elle ne gardait de leur vie passée que des souvenirs s'effilochant. Elle ne se souvenait pas bien du son de sa voix, du contact de sa peau, de la sensation que lui procuraient leurs étreintes, des sonorités de son rire. Que pouvait-elle espérer d'un homme qui n'avait pas respecté sa promesse ? Il avait trouvé des plaisirs ailleurs que dans ses bras, et vécu bien des choses sans eux. Son regard se perdit dans le ciel nuageux dont jamais rien n'était venu en cinq ans. Cinq années d'aventures qu'il avait dû vivre avec fougue et jubilation, à son image. Ainsi l'imaginait-elle. Tantôt domptant et chevauchant un Magyar à pointes au dessus des montagnes des Carpates, tantôt se mesurant aux géants ou aux loups-garous. A moins qu'il ne soit allé explorer les contrées lointaines de l'Asie ou de l'Océanie à la rencontre d'autres communautés magiques. Peut-être était-il devenu bandit de grand chemin ou cambrioleur ? Non, c'était impossible. Pas James. Et puis, le connaissant, elle savait que s'il avait réussi à forcer les coffres de Gringotts, il aurait voulu que tout le monde le sache. Alors, il se cachait peut-être dans les forêts du Royaume Uni, préparant à l'abri des regards un plan redoutable contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? A présent, ces idées loufoques qu'elle avait eues les premières années l'amusaient. _"Où peux-tu donc bien te cacher, James Potter ?" _songea-t-elle. Sempiternelle question, toujours restée sans réponse.

Ses yeux glissèrent vers la stèle de granit plongée dans la pénombre. A l'aune de ce nouvel anniversaire, il lui semblait qu'un siècle s'était écoulé, et que l'homme auquel elle pensait encore aujourd'hui lui devenait de plus en plus étranger. Que pourrait-elle bien lui raconter alors qu'ils avaient mené deux existences si différentes ? Le reconnaitrait-elle seulement quand elle le reverrait ? Il avait dû bien changer. S'il était resté, ils auraient sûrement eu un enfant. Fille ou garçon, ça n'aurait pas eu d'importance tant qu'il leur ressemblait. Ils lui auraient appris à marcher, à lire, à voler sur un balai. Sirius lui aurait fait faire ses premières bêtises, ses premières farces ...

Lily soupira, nostalgique, lorsqu'elle entendit le craquement familier du plancher sous les pas de Sirius. Comme souvent, il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et la laissa rompre le silence la première.

- Cela fera cinq ans demain, dit Lily doucement.  
- Je sais...

Ils laissèrent retomber le silence, savourant le réconfort de se sentir l'un contre l'autre, perdus dans leurs pensées.

- Sirius ? demanda Lily, rompant à nouveau la quiétude de la pièce.  
- Oui ?  
- Il ne reviendra pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius resserra l'emprise de ses bras autour de son amie et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Non, répondit-il d'une voix à pleine plus haute qu'un murmure.

Lily se leva alors, et se tourna vers Sirius pour lui faire face. Les dernières lueurs du jour au loin faisaient briller un éclat insondable dans les yeux gris du garçon. Un pli de perplexité barra son front, donnant à son visage un air grave et dur. Il sembla à Lily qu'elle le regardait pour la première fois, découvrant un trésor que sa propre peine lui avait fait occulter. Elle approcha alors son visage de celui de Sirius, guettant dans son regard le signe lui indiquant qu'elle était allée trop loin. Il ne bougea pas. Leurs ses lèvres s'effleurèrent alors doucement. Un baiser chaste. Sirius se raidit soudainement et écarta son visage.

- Lily, je ne suis pas sûr que ... souffla-t-il, laissant sa phrase en suspend.

Il vrilla son regard dans celui de son amie, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait ôter ses doutes et lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne trouva qu'un écho à sa propre incertitude dans les yeux verts qui le fixaient sans ciller. L'insouciance qui lui avait tant manqué depuis cinq ans, chassa alors toutes ses questions. Après tout, qu'importait ce qu'il se passerait le lendemain, Lily le connaissait trop pour lui reprocher d'avoir cédé à une envie qu'ils partageaient. Il resserra un peu plus ses bras, plaquant le corps de Lily contre le sien, et glissa une main derrière sa nuque pour attirer sa bouche contre la sienne à son tour. D'abord tendres, leurs lèvres se firent plus passionnées, puis pressantes. Leur langues se rencontrèrent, se goûtèrent. Il y avait dans leur baiser un goût d'urgence et de désespoir, comme si le temps leur était compté. Ils ne cherchaient pas à se découvrir, ils se connaissaient déjà bien trop. Sirius souleva Lily, et la porta jusqu'à son lit.

Aucun d'eux ne voulait de tendresse. Ils s'en étaient offert à outrance pendant cinq années, et seul comptait désormais le besoin pressant de se fondre ensemble et de ne faire plus qu'un. S'unir et frémir à l'unisson, ultime pas de leur complicité. Ils se possédèrent avec passion, s'abandonnant l'un à l'autre sans retenue, ne formant plus qu'une boule vive de sensations et de pulsions. Ils se donnèrent pour s'appartenir et pour se libérer. Se libérer l'un de l'autre, de leur passé et de leur douleur. Se sentir enfin vivre, apaisés. Exulter.

****

31 octobre 1984 -

Lorsque Sirius ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, le jour éclairait la chambre d'une lumière automnale blafarde. Lily n'était plus dans le lit. Bien plus matinale que lui, elle était surement réveillée depuis longtemps, et l'avait laissé dormir. Il s'étira et regarda le ciel avec une sérénité étrange. Il s'était souvent dit, lorsqu'il s'imaginait touchant et embrassant le corps de la jeune femme, qu'il se sentirait coupable et que ce serait une trahison envers James. Mais il n'en était rien. Il était simplement heureux pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, et comptait savourer cette douce sensation le plus longtemps possible. Un avenir un peu moins sombre se dessinait, et savoir Lily enfin libérée de ses tourments et de ses espoirs stériles était pour lui une petite revanche sur les épreuves funestes qu'ils avaient traversées. A présent, il ne voulait juste que retrouver celle qui habitait chacune de ses pensées, et l'aimer à nouveau. Il s'étira et se décida à se lever.

La demeure était silencieuse et paisible, comme toujours. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la chambre de Lily, mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas non plus. Il prit donc la direction du jardin, où elle devait être en train de lire. Là encore, il ne la vit pas. Il l'appela plusieurs fois, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Cela lui paru étrange. Lily n'avait quitté qu'à de rares occasions la demeure et l'enceinte du parc. Une vague sensation de malaise s'insinua en lui, mais il se trouva ridicule. Peut-être qu'elle aussi avait abordé ce jour d'un œil différent et qu'elle avait enfin décidé à sortir de sa retraite. Elle pouvait être si imprévisible. Ils auraient bien le temps de parler plus tard de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Poussé par la faim, il abandonna ses recherches et rentra.

La cuisine de la vieille maison était plongée dans la pénombre et d'un coup de baguette il alluma quelques chandelles. Après avoir fait chauffer de l'eau pour le thé et fait cuire quelques œufs et du bacon, il s'installa à table. C'est alors qu'il vit un paquet sur le bord du cellier.

D'un _Accio_ il fit venir le paquet à lui, tout en sirotant son thé. Du papier kraft soigneusement déplié glissa alors une étoffe qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille, tant elle avait œuvré à la gloire des Maraudeurs - argentée et fluide comme de l'eau : La cape d'invisibilité de James. Il la déplia, caressant le tissu léger, et trouva en dessous une baguette bien trop familière à son gout. _"Lily, à quoi rime tout cela ?"_ marmonna-t-il tandis qu'une appréhension sourde lui nouait l'estomac. Son cœur se mit alors à tambouriner violemment dans sa poitrine, lorsqu'il déplia le parchemin qui se trouvait sous les deux objets.

_Sirius,_

Dis-leur simplement que je suis partie le retrouver,  
Je t'aime,

Lily

****

_L'OS devait initialement être de type "Romance", vous aurez noté qu'il a pris l'orientation d'un "Drame/Tragédie". Cependant, le titre imposé ainsi que la citation impliquaient la disparition de James et la douleur de sa perte sur ceux qui l'aimaient, il était donc assez difficile d'occulter l'aspect dramatique de la situation pour y poser directement une Romance. De plus, je considère qu'après la perte d'un être aimé aussi jeune, la reconstruction est lente et douloureuse, et le traumatisme reste présent des années durant. Il était donc très difficile pour moi de créer un lien amoureux entre Sirius et Lily sans tenir compte du souvenir de James. Cela aurait paru très peu fidèle à la réalité._

_(1) Je me suis permis d'emprunter une partie de l'épitaphe du philosophe grec Thalès :_

_**" Petit est ce tombeau, mais au ciel va sa gloire. Regarde, c'est celui de Thalès, grand esprit."**_

_(2) Extrait du résumé imposé :_

_**"Lily regardait au loin, lorsque Sirius la pris dans ses bras.**_

_**- C'est dur sans lui, dit-elle.**_

_**- Je sais."**_


End file.
